


Monster Nights

by GoogleDocShitposter



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 08:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20132656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoogleDocShitposter/pseuds/GoogleDocShitposter





	1. Chapter One

It was moments like this that made me want to throw up. Blood and guts made me so hungry I just wanted to throw the nothingness in my stomach up. But here I was, my morals stopping me from chowing down on this young adult in the back alley I usually lurk in. I could sense their heartbeat, I could hear their blood pumping, and it only made it that much harder to not swoop in and devour as much as I could. I kept arguing back and forth in my head between my morals and my stomach, my stomach being the victor. 

I walked back into the apartment building, acting casual, blood all over my face. I chatted with a few of the nocturnal residents of Le Grand Dévoreur, sounds scary, which it is mostly because of the residents true identities. This was an apartment building for monsters and other creatures children would run from, it was a safe place for us to hang out, live, and raise our families in without the violence of Vampire Gangs and Wendigo Cults. I lived on one of the top two floors dedicated to young adult creats, each floor packed full of two bedroom suites. 

“How was your ‘cigarette’ break?” My roommate, who was exiting the balcony over looking the back lane where I just murdered some human, walked in from. He looked at me deadpan whilst saying this, walking over towards the doorway wipe some blood off my mouth. 

“It was fine,” I replied shoving him away so I could take of my shoes and throw my coat over the hall chair. “It’ll be a while until the next one though, someone saw me, took a picture with flash on.”

“Mmmmhmmm,” he sighed, his blueish greenish skin glistening like water as he smiled. “Mir, it doesn’t bug me seeing all that blood, I’m just glad your no longer looking like you’re about to die.”

“Thanks?” I questioned. “Did you not hear the part where I said someone saw me?”

“And hey!” He came forward a lot, an arm over my shoulder, his face close, speaking quietly as we were inches apart. “If you ever need help getting some blood, I’m more than willing to murder some humans.”

“Look Princey, I know you like to kill people, but I only need to do it when my supply is low.” I explained, walking into the living/dinning room to plop on our couch. He sat right on my lap, throwing an arm around my neck.

“What about all those ankle snippets you give a good chunk of your *precious* supply to?” He teased, trying to be playful. I just stared at him. He was quite for a moment or two before he realized what he said was wrong. “I’m sorry, I know that’s a sensitive topic, all things considered.”

“Do we have any booze, Khai?” I asked, leaning my head back over the couch. He got up and came back with a couple of bottles. “They’re always just kids and teens that recently got turned and are having a rough time. At that age you need the extra stuff to not go completely berserk.”

———————————————————

“Ya know, Mir.” Khai said after slamming back a beer and laying backdown across my lap. He cupped my cheek a little and smiled. “You’re eyes art fucking cool, did thou know that?”

“I can’t say that I did.” I laughed a little at his attempts to change the mood. “Did you know that thou hair art the finest thy fingers have ever grazed?”

“Alas!” He exclaimed quietly. He sat up a little, perching his one elbow on the arm of the couch, his other arm rose as he cupped my cheek again, leaning and pulling me in for a surprise kiss, muttering a simple phrase into my mouth. “I have not...”

Soon our 13 year friendship of flirtatious bickering and subtlety intimate moments was over as he wrapped his legs around me and I carried him to my room. We made out for a while before collapsing beside each other and just talking for a few hours. I fell asleep with my limbs entangled with his and woke up like that, it was comforting, no nightmares. I kissed his soft blue, almost transparent but not really, and this is kinda a weird detail, forehead to wake him up. 

“Chào buổi sáng...” he yawned into my face in a language I had come to know as Vietnamese. He gave me a light peck on the lips afterwards, sitting up and the sunlight reflecting off his watery skin. 

“Well, I have a job to get ready for.” I picked up my phone to check the weather, sitting up beside him. “Looks like it’s gonna be hot today.”

“You better wear lots of sunscreen or your burst into flames and I’ll be short one kickass vampire boyfriend.” he laughed. My heart did back flips, it felt as if it was beating properly again for a moment when he called me his boyfriend. 

“I’m your... boyfriend?” I smiled a little, licking my teeth as a nervous habit. “We’re an actual thing?”

“Why wouldn’t we be?” He leant in and landed another peck onto my lips. “Now go get ready for work.”

———————————————————

Work is actual hell, my mouth is still somewhat stained pink from destroying that humans neck yesterday, so I had to wear one of Khai’s dum face masks. I worked in a busy office where all I did was math, 9-5 everyday. It’s a nuisance working in my position cause whatever anyone else doesn’t want to do gets dumped onto me. I wish I could just Godtier Dave my way through this and just get a bunch of me’s to do this and just sit back and kill them all latter, but of course no matter how hard I try, I’ll never become a Strider bro. 

That job ended quickly(not), and then it was on to the next. My profession that I was truly skilled at, whatching children.  
I quickly headed back to Le Grand Dévoreur, changing into clothes that could get messy, and checked in. As I entered the daycare I was immediately swarmed by little monsters, there were naturally slimy and unnaturally slimy kids everywhere. The kids dispersed and only one was left tugging on my shirt, a little watery girl with blue skin. 

“Hi Avon, how are you?” I scooped her up and bopped her on the nose.

“I’m good, how are you?” She signed to me, smiling widely.

“I’m really good today.” I started to walk towards the table her speech tablet was at. “Is that a new dress you’re wearing?”

“Yes it is!” She said while making a happy squeaking noise, as I put her down she raced for her tablet. 

The rest of my shift was pretty mellow, the daycare was rather new so not many people had enrolled their kids here yet, most of them came after school though. It was a place for the younger generation of creatures to be safe, wether they knew of the outside conflicts or not, they had some of the best in the building looking out for them. Snack time happened when the school kids came, then there was treat time right before we walked them to their respective apartment suites where their parents would be waiting. After that my shift was over, and I head back up to my place. 

“Hey, Khai!” I called into the apartment with no reply. I took off my stuff and texted him, no response. I knew something was off, I heard a bang from his room. I ran, swinging the door open to see Khai hunched over grasping at his gut with dark blue stained hands. The rooms only window was flung open as a dark figure escaped, almost flying through the air.

“Mir...” he looked up at me weakly. “Get me to the med room.”


	2. Chapter Two

Person 2  
Chapter 2

I grew up way out there, socially and physically, I came from a high class family. The thing is, my family was extraterrestrial high class, we were one of the richest households of all the advanced societies. My family originated from a small colony of Martians, over time getting the name the Kryol. With our rise in power there came violence, we would pit lesser species against each other in a colosseum, they would fight to the death for our enjoyment. 

Then my mother became the head of the family and shut down the fights, but it was too late. The night of the fire, and my escape to earth. I was 15 when I saw my mothers burning body through the glass window of an escape ship, I probably could save her now, but back then I wasn’t this strong. Now I’m 20 and live on Earth, fully adapted, fully safe. I met most of my friends a couple years ago when I moved into Le Grand Dévoreur, that’s also when I met Mir. 

Mir was everything to me for years, and, as far as I could tell, I was everything to him. But most good things in my life never last, he stopped loving me, I can actually tell you the exact day I knew he had fallen out of my grasp. It was on a cold, dastardly, winter night, January 17th in 2017. We were on my couch, my hands tangled in his hair, which is what gave it away, he only grew out his hair to this extent when he wanted something to be over. We talked about it, I had gotten mad, and he had left. I moved to the basement latter that month, being in charge of the medical room. Now he was back down here, sadly not for me, for his roommate, Khai.

“What happened to him?” I asked with urgency, applying pressure onto the dark blue spot. Mir couldn’t answer, his adrenaline wore off and he was now shaking.

“He doesn’t know, Liean.” I heard a voice in my head. “But I do.”

“Tell me what happened.” I spoke aloud hoping whoever was there could help me. 

“I was waiting for Mir to come home, someone had snuck into the apartment.” I heard the deep voice spoke. “They shot me when I confronted them, the bullet didn’t pass all the way through, you’re going to have to remove it.”

“I...?” I gasped. “Khai?”

“Yeah, dingus.” He mocked. “Now get this bullet out of me so I can live!”

With that I did some life saving surgery with the shittiest equipment, the patient yelling in my brain with every movement I made, while the only person that could possibly help me at the moment was hepervenatldating in the corner, all in a makeshift basement hospital. It took a bit, I struggled a lot, but I got the bullet shards out with the bullet and patched the dude up with the necessary stuff for his species. Kyrol can look at a species and immediately know almost all the basic information on them; like age, gender, medical conditions, blood type, what will pierce through it and what won’t; that kind of stuff goes through my head a lot. 

“Hey, you awake?” I asked via mind, sitting on a stool beside my patient.

“Yeah, I think you did a bang up job, Liean.” He mentally sighed. “But I need you to do one more thing.”

I took his instructions and got to it, walking across the room to Mir, winding my arm back, and slapping him as hard as I could. I saw my hand collide with his face in slow-mo, his skin rippled. He started to fall, trying to brace himself from impact while recovering from the slap, but to no prevail. I heard the hard thunk as he hit the floor, Khai snickered in the abyss of mind. 

“What the actual hell?!” Mir shouted, fangs bared, and claws out as he got up. “This is why no one likes you!”

“Dick.” I backed away, and stopped laughing. He really hit hard, I felt tears stinging my eyes as we stood there in silence. 

“Liean, I’m sorry.” He retracted his claws and tried to reach for me. 

“No you’re not.” 

“Lie-“

“Please get out.”

“But, Lie-“

“I said get out, now, Vladimir!” I yelled, rightfully pissed, he could tell I was serious now at least. 

He left the door open when he left, muttering something about how I never listened. I closed the door, sliding down to grab my knees. I stared across the room, beyond Khai’s no fully unconscious body, at a wall as Mir’s words echoed in my head. 

“No one likes you.” I repeated over and over, trying my hardest to convince myself the opposite. I went over how everyone in the apartment treated me, they all acted different towards me ever since Mir and me broke up. Maybe it was because I pushed everyone away after that event, maybe it was because of the earthquake I accidentally caused while wailing one of those many nights, maybe it was because I shouldn’t be living in the apartment cause I pass as human too much. The bad things out weighed the good in my mind, I bawled my eyes out silently for what felt like hours before I felt a hand on my shoulder.

“I’m here for you.” I heard Khai’s voice say, as an arm went over my shoulders and a body slid next to mine. He pulled me into a hug, blood seeping into my clothes, but it was nice. I kept weeping, knowing he wouldn’t judge even as no words were exchanged. We sat there for a bit.


	3. Chapter Three

Person 3  
Chapter 3

“The biggest dick I’ve ever met has got to go to this one dude I knew, like 13 years ago when I was around 7.” I sighed, reminiscing about my past. “He was my moms friend, he was tallish, dark hair, pale skin, something off about his eyes though.”

“Anything else?” 

“He was mean to me, constantly making jokes about my hair and skin.” I sighed again, but more angrily. “While he was moving into his shitty apartment, he got my parents to help. And you’re never gonna believe what I did to that asshole!”

“What did you do?”

“I set his couch on fire with my hands!” I said throwing my hands into the air. “That’s how I got back at that dick mongeler, and how I started with my ‘problem’ of setting things on fire, and when I discovered I had powers!”

“Aubrey, we talked about this, you don’t actually have super powers.” My therapist shot me down, writing one last thing before she closed her book. “If you don’t start realizing that you’ll be in here longer than you want.”

“I’m not crazy, okay! I shouldn’t be here with blabbering men and looney women. I should be out there,” I gestured to the window. “With the sane people, lighting stuff on fire and throwing rocks at windows.”

“And that’s the other reason you’re here.” She took out another book thingy, writing down some more things. She got up, walked over to the door. “Go and get Dr.Balinnski to fill this prescription and then go about your day, in the ward this time.”

“Ya.” I got up, walking over to her. 

“Audrey.” She said sternly, moving the paper back as I tried to grab it. “I mean it.”

“Yes, Karen.”

She cleared her throat.

“Yes, Dr.Massahein.” I sighed heavily, taking the paper and doing as she asked.   
It took forever, but eventually I made it back to my room. I wish I had more time to talk about my parents with her today, our session seemed kinda shorter, almost as if she was rushing. 

I wondered over to my window, which had bars on the outside, to take in the view of the Psycho Bins garden. I scanned over the flowers, the few people that were allowed out without an escort, and eventually the parking lot only to see my therapist changing into thieving clothes in her car. I watched as she loaded and cocked a gun. 

It was at that moment I knew what I had to do. I opened my window as far as I could, I wrapped a fist around a bar and melted it. I did that one after another until I was sure I could get through somewhat safely, now was the hard part. They put the non-suicidal people on the bottom part, and since I wasn’t one of them I was on the third floor. I shimmed out onto the edge, climbing through the window which opens at the top, and stood on the bars. 

I felt the wind whip through my hair as the pit in my stomach formed. I hoped so severely that this would work this time, no broken bones needed today. I gulped as I let go, leaning forward, diving towards the ground. I felt time slow as I focused on not becoming a pancake, and suddenly I was entirely on fire, hovering just millimeters from the pavement. I rose up and propelled my self off the building towards the parking lot. Now it was the second hardest part, stealing a car. I’m joking, I’ve done this before.

It only took moments before I was following Karen, being wary and following a couple cars behind her. I followed her as it got darker and darker to the same apartment from all the stories of my moms estranged friend. I got out of the car just before the back lane, I looked into a shop window and realized I was in my crazy hospital clothes still. I looked around in the car, on the front passenger seat was a pile of clothes that looked oddly familiar. I changed and went to peak into the back lane, that’s wen I saw him.

He was attached to the neck of a young adult by his mouth, a crazy look in his eyes. I needed to report this to the cops, I reached into my pocket, the feeling of doing so was too familiar, and pulled out my phone? That didn’t matter right now, I thought, opening the camera app; the light flashed and his head turned like lightning as I turned the corner. I peaked again and he was gone. That was definitely the same guy from my childhood. 

I went back to my car, and waited for my therapist to make an appearance. I saw her run by after a day of camping in the car, she started climbing the fire escape, I followed her as quietly as I could. She reached the exact apartment my parents helped him move into. I saw her gun. A thousand scenarios went through my head, all of them not good. She hoped through the window, I followed, but was too late. I heard a gun shot.

As a climbed into the building, I saw an entire crime scene. A body was lying against the wall clutching his side, wailing softly; there was a gun just over 10 feet away from them; there was even a crowbar from her popping the window open, but she wasn’t there. I walked over to the gun to examine it, picking it up. There was a sudden bang of a door farther into the building hitting something, footsteps approached the room quickly. I rushed to the window as the door swung open. 

“I hope he’s okay.” I whispered as he looked up. I jumped out the window, catching on fire and lowering myself back down to the car. I unlocked it and fell asleep in the back on the floor, waking up to a knock on the window.


End file.
